


Enigmatic

by TheMelancholyVegetable



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Engagement, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelancholyVegetable/pseuds/TheMelancholyVegetable
Summary: Patrick is acting weird and David is suspicious.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020





	Enigmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Loose interpretation of the prompt. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes my own.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Enigmatic

David has spent the entire morning driving around the countryside doing vendor pickups with a busted air conditioner. So, when he arrives at the store to find Patrick and Stevie laughing together, he groans. The two of them together usually means he’s in for way too much teasing, and he’s really not in the mood for it today. And they do tease. Of course they do. But later, on her way out the door, Stevie gives him a look. His defenses are up, so he almost doesn’t notice it, but it’s definitely there. A disconcerting mix of genuine happiness and sincerity. Stevie doesn’t do sincerity. Something’s up.

That afternoon, with Stevie long gone with a box of wine (at full price, the car’s air conditioner isn’t going to fix itself), David decides he can’t take it anymore.

“So, what were you and Stevie so happy about this morning?” he asks Patrick, fully expecting a snarky response from his smartass boyfriend. To his surprise, Patrick puts down the box of overstock and walks over to stand in front of him.

He reaches up and cradles David’s face in his hands, looking up at him with those loud heart-eyes he gets sometimes, then leans in and kisses him soundly.

He pulls back, looks David in the eye, and says simply, “You.” Then he turns and goes back to restocking, as if _not_ teasing David was a perfectly normal thing to do.

He’ll just have to ask Stevie later.

~ ~ ~

When David steps out of the bathroom, patting his hair with a towel, Patrick jumps. He is standing at the foot of the bed, but David swears just a moment ago he was leaning over the nightstand. David’s nightstand.

“What are you doing?” David asks, suspicious only because Patrick’s face is trying a little too hard to project innocence.

“Nothing,” Patrick answers, shifting back and forth on his feet, hand trailing over the duvet, “just, you know, standing here.” Then, as if he just thought of it, he adds, “waiting for my turn in the bathroom,” and quickly moves past David, closing the door with a click.

David watches the door close behind his boyfriend, eyebrow raised, then walks over to the nightstand to investigate. Nothing seems to be out of place – book, glasses, rings, lamp, lube, box of tissues, all accounted for. David shakes it off as he picks up his rings to slide into place on his fingers and finishes getting ready for date night.

~ ~ ~

David and Patrick are in the back room, finishing up lunch on a slow Tuesday, when Patrick’s phone pings. David watches as his boyfriend thumbs open the notification casually. Then, not so casually, Patrick pulls his feet off the desk, sitting up straight, a small smile playing at his lips.

Patrick quickly gathers up the detritus of his lunch and clears his throat. “I’ve got an errand to run, I’ll be back in time to help with closing,” he says, standing up and kissing David on the cheek as he rushes past the curtain to the front of the store.

“Wha-, wait, what?” David responds, mystified.

“Sorry, just…something came up. The, uh, the show. You know how it is this close to opening night.” Patrick explains, one foot out the door. Except it isn’t really an explanation.

~ ~ ~

Patrick does make it back to the store just before closing time. He offers to take care of everything, since he disappeared all afternoon, and sends David to pick up take out at the café.

Back at the apartment, they settle in on the couch with their food and turn on an old episode of the Great Canadian Bake Off, just for background noise. Halfway through the signature bake, Patrick clears his throat.

“Hey, do you want to go for a picnic on Thursday? I thought we could close for the afternoon and have a nice date before Cabaret starts and things get too busy.”

David can’t help feeling a little suspicious. Patrick Consistent-Business-Hours Brewer does not close the store on a whim. “You want to close early? You never want to close early,” David pushes. “You’ve been acting very weird lately.”

“No I haven’t,” Patrick squeaks, as though he knows he actually has. He continues quickly, saying, “I know I don’t normally like to change our hours. But I want to tomorrow.” He reaches across the couch and takes David’s hand. “Since Stevie and I started working with Derek on choreography, I feel like I’ve barely seen you.” He kisses the back of David’s hand and, looking up through his lashes, adds, “I miss my boyfriend.”

David, who can never resist an affectionate Patrick for long, decides to acquiesce. After all, wine and cheese on a blanket in the park with his boyfriend sounds like a perfect way to spend an afternoon.

“A picnic could be nice,” he says. He hasn’t seen much of Patrick in the last couple of weeks, what with the extra dance rehearsals on top of everything, and the next two weekends will be taken up with the show. A thought occurs to him.

“Will there be cheese at this picnic?” he asks. And then adds, “and wine?”

Patrick laughs, a big belly laugh that makes David’s skin tingle with affection. He moves closer to David on the sofa, putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple.

“There can be anything you want. I’ll go to the good grocery store tomorrow afternoon,” he says softly. They settle into each other and turn back to the show, David only half paying attention as he plans a menu for a perfect romantic picnic in the park. _Maybe I’ll finally get him to tell me why he’s been acting so weird_ , he thinks, snuggling contentedly into Patrick’s side.


End file.
